The use of forced-induction, particularly including turbochargers, in modern internal combustion engines, including both gasoline and diesel engines, is frequently employed to increase the engine intake mass airflow and the power output of the engine. It is desirable to have turbocharged engines efficiently use the energy available in the exhaust system in order to improve overall engine efficiency and fuel economy. Conduits directing a supply of air to a compressor in the turbocharger are one of many factors that affect turbocharger efficiency. Specifically, angles at intersections of ducts, passages or conduits in a flow path of a turbocharger affect a flow velocity into the compressor wheel and/or out of a turbine volute.
Further, as engines become more complex, the packaging of various turbocharger components can make design of the air flow path, turbocharger and engine system challenging. For example, ducts or conduits directing air into the turbocharger may interfere with other engine components, causing packaging constraints. Accordingly, improved packaging of the turbocharger and air induction system will enable the use of turbochargers in a variety of applications. In addition improved packaging and design of the turbocharger and air induction system may reduce the complexity and number of components, thereby leading to improved cost, efficiency and performance.